


Tripping Over You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: While Tsukishima attends a wedding he thinks about his past relationship with Hinata and if they are in the right space to try it again.





	Tripping Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Written for stacysmash who requested (on tumblr) TsukiHina "Real Smooth... tripping over air" so hope you like it! Also I can't help but add KuroDai into everything apparently.

 

 

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo and Bokuto danced wildly on the dance floor, pulling poor unsuspecting victims into their orbit until mostly everyone in the reception hall was dancing along.  Tsukishima stayed in his spot over by the bar, far enough away that he wouldn’t be pulled out to the floor also. Tsukishima may have grown and loosened up a bit since he was a teenager, and he could even be coerced into a dance or two but what they were doing involved too many flailing limbs and spins to be considered anything remotely dancing.

 

A head of vibrant orange hair caught his attention.  Tsukishima found himself finishing off his drink and wishing for something stronger.  It was a non-alcoholic beverage, he had decided to drive back to his brothers apartment after the wedding instead of having to get a hotel nearby.  Especially since he knew most of the hotels would be booked up from the rather extensive wedding party and invited guests.

 

Tsukishima slipped out a side door that led to balcony.  Below was a wide spread of foliage and flowers, the wooden arc still remained where the grooms had said their vows.  Tsukishima leaned against the railing and grinned as he remembered Sawamura choking on his words, how Kuroo had begged him not to cry because  _ you know I cry when you cry _ and suddenly most of the guests were finding themselves wiping away their own tears.  Tsukishima should have known, his old captain had no problem showing his emotions and it was his wedding day after all.

 

Tsukishima was happy for them, no matter the snark he had shot out at Kuroo when he hugged him earlier that day.  They had gotten together during high school but had broken up after two years of long distance weighing on both of them.  For a while there it seemed as if they wouldn’t get together but years later Kuroo had accepted a job in Miyagi and had slowly won Sawamura back over.

 

“It’s a little much in there, isn’t it?”  Tsukishima turned and gave Sawamura a small nod, glancing behind him to the glass doors and the sea of people dancing together, most of them terribly and with no sense of rhythm.  Tsukishima’s eyes caught on a smaller form before he turned back around when Sawamura leaned against the rail next to him.

 

“What made you decide to give it a second shot?”  Tsukishima found himself asking despite having told himself that he wouldn’t bring it up.  But Sawamura had always been a strong and supportive figure, even for the short time Tsukishima had known him.  He never pushed Tsukishima, he always allowed him to find his own footing.

 

“We’re different people than we were at 19, a lot of the issues we had didn’t even have to do with each other.”  Tsukishima knew what it was like to be a broke college student. He had gone to school in Tokyo himself and knew how expensive it was just to live there.  Sawamura had gone to school in Kyoto while Kuroo went to college in Tokyo, the distance and inability to see each other clearly played a huge factor. “Having him closer definitely helped but I just came to the conclusion that my life is infinitely better with him in it, anything else we can work on together.”  Sawamura smiled, as if knowing exactly why Tsukishima was asking this question.

 

Tsukishima had dated Hinata for nearly two years in high school.  It had been a surprise to most people who had known Tsukishima but in the same aspect, not really at all surprising to people who knew Hinata.  Not even Tsukishima was immune to his charms.

 

“So this is where my husband is hiding, already leaving me for a younger man?”  Kuroo asked as he stepped out into the balcony, immediately drawing himself to Sawamura’s side and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.  Sawamura’s cheeks flushed but he still looked pleased.

 

“And taller.”  Sawamura commented, which had Kuroo narrowing his eyes at Tsukishima, who had continued to grow in high school.  “I’ll be taking all the dogs and cats, you understand.”

 

“It was good while it lasted, right?”  Kuroo asked, playing along with a smirk.

 

“Meh.”  Sawamura shrugged but he grinned up at Kuroo, who was nuzzling Sawamura’s temple.

 

Tsukishima had been forgotten about and he found himself not minding as he stepped back into the reception hall, closing the door quietly behind him to give the newly weds some privacy.  It was their day but they had been pulled from person to person all night and Tsukishima knew that Kuroo had gotten in late last night from work so they hadn’t seen each other in a couple days.

 

Tsukishima thought of Sawamura’s words, how they were different people from when they were teenagers and the problems between them were mostly outside forces.  How he felt that his life was infinitely better with someone else in it.

 

Tsukishima’s eyes met a familiar pair, they looked dark from a distance but Tsukishima knew them for the light brown, almost gold they were.  Years ago he had known every inch of Hinata but he had a new scar on his chin and he had heard Tanaka mention a tattoo in passing. 

 

Tsukishima definitely wasn’t the person he was at 18.  He was more open and allowed himself to care, though he was always going to be an ass, he couldn’t and didn’t want to change that.  But he found himself wondering how different Hinata was, not just the outer appearance but inside too. Did he still sing as he completed mundane tasks?  Did he regret dropping out of college to pursue a volleyball career? How did he feel about doing that Men's National Japan Volleyball calendar spread without a shirt on?

 

A smile stretched over Hinata’s face, it was the same too-bright one he had sported in high school but there was a mischievous edge to it, a knowing part that had Tsukishima stepping towards him before he had really given it much thought.  Even when Tsukishima had been full of bitterness and anger he had always felt a pull to Hinata. He had fought against it back then but he was tired of fighting so he stepped forward.

 

And tripped.

 

Hinata’s laughter rang out in the room despite the noise flowing around them.  Tsukishima felt his face pull into a scowl as he looked up, ignored how his cheeks felt warm and thanked the universe that it was relatively dimly lit.

 

“Real smooth,” Hinata stopped in front of Tsukishima.  He was still short with too wide eyes and bright, wild hair.  “Tripping over air.”

 

“Maybe I was falling for you.”  Tsukishima found himself saying, watching with enjoyment as Hinata’s amusement slipped off his face as his mouth fell open.

 

“What did you just say?”  Hinata asked but Tsukishima shrugged and started walking away, hiding a grin as Hinata jogged to catch up with him.

 

“I said maybe I was falling for you and do you know why I said that?”  Tsukishima asked and Hinata shook his head. “Because if you told anyone, no one would believe you.”  Hinata stared up at him in surprise before a surprised laugh fell out of him.

 

“Still got that bad attitude, huh?”  Hinata asked, punching Tsukishima in the arm.  Tsukishima leaned against the bar and pretended it hadn’t hurt.  Hinata was a professional athlete after all and even his half hearted hits stung.  Hinata suddenly grinned as he wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s tie, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.  Tsukishima went willingly, his eyes going wide as Hinata said some rather crass things about what they could do in his hotel room.

 

“Where’s my son?  I asked the DJ to play our song!”  Bokuto shouted out from the dancefloor and Hinata hoped back a step, smile far too innocent for the filthy things he had just suggested.

 

“You know why I said that?”  Hinata asked as he took another step back, grin spread wide and beautiful across his face.  “Because if you told anyone, no one would believe you.” He gave an honest-to-gods wink before he turned and walked away from Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima reached up to loosen his tie before following after Hinata, willing to dance if it was with Hinata.


End file.
